Shadowland: a squeal to the devil of hell's kitchen
by theDarkKnight1998
Summary: daredevil faces the the Hand


_Previously:_ Matt Murdock a.k.a Daredevil was confronted by the Hand clan, and his former master Stick. When he went to china to fight them off, he nearly lost his life. When he recuperated, He took down a Yakuza shipment of military grade weapons heading to New York. He then was captured by Stick and the Hand to become their next leader. That is where are story leaves off.

Chapter one: Shadowland…

 _Hells Kitchen:_ The Hand was an assassin group that wanted to cleanse the city of New York. Matt was their newest trainee. He was learning how to kill. His new outfit was no help. No body armor, no devil horns. It was his old costume. The black bandanna, the black and red muscle shirt. He had his combat gloves and boots. His training was almost over. His body was racked with the pain of multiple blows he couldn't block. He didn't even flinch. He was now going to finish his training. Stick was sitting across from him, meditating. This was his final hoop to jump throw to become leader of the Hand clan. To get rid of his piss shit feelings and to clear his mind and his hart. Matt took the offer. He is becoming the devil. He will unleash hell on earth, and put out the flame that he sees every day, one soul at a time.

 _Three weeks ago…:_ "What!" Matt yelled in the face of the man who owned the Hand clan. The man laughed. He told Matt that he owned him, and that he was going to work for him unless he wanted his friends and family dead. Not going to happen, Matt told him. Matt broke free of his cuffs and flip kicked the man in the face. He heard blood splatter the walls. The Hand ninjas got to their feet and drew their weapons, but the man stopped them, he wanted to finish this fight himself. Matt lunged and kicked the man in the groin. He heard a pop, and smirked. He heard the blood trickle down the man's leg. He then kicked again and broke the man's leg. He flipped over him and kicked him to the ground. The man groaned and got up off the ground. Matt could barley believe it. Any ordinary man would have passed out. Not only that, but the man popped his leg back into place. He turned to face Murdock. "Now… it's my turn." The man lunged and bashed Matt in the nose, breaking his face. Blood splattered the man's fist. Matt felt another punch catch him in the rip, breaking it. Matt hit the floor, and felt the man's foot hit him in the stomach. Matt was beginning to pass out, and he heard his father in his head. _"It's not how hard you hit the mat; it's how you get back up."_ Matt pulled himself together. The man pulled his foot back to kick him again. Matt jumped up and kicked the man beneath the jaw. It was a concussive blow, knocking him off his feet and into the air. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, breaking his head open. The blood covered the floor, along with skull fragments and teeth. He heard the man's heartbeat soften and fade until there was nothing left. The man was dead. Stick started to clap, and the Hand members bowed down to the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. "Get your asses up. I didn't do this for the pleasure, or to become your leader. I did this to survive. So GET YOUR ASSES UP!" the Hand members rose, sheathed their weapons, and walked into the shadows. Stick walked over to Murdock, and sighed in disgust. "You really are a stupid son of a bitch, aren't you?" Matt looked at him with his grey eyes. "Leave my city, or you're going to die next to your master." Stick laughed. "You won't kill me. You're still not willing to cross that line. And you're going to die a horrible death because of it. Now, you're going to finish your training." "Or what?" asked Matt. "Or all of the Hand will tear what you love away from you piece by piece, and then kill you, slowly and intimately." Matt looked away, and thought of everything and everyone he loves. Then he nodded. "That a boy." Said Stick.

Chapter two: Devil in Disguise…

Matt's training has finally ended. He is now the leader of the most dangers ninja clan in the entire world. He was the most powerful figure on the planet, even more powerful than the President. And in that case, he is going to do the unspeakable. "Stick, gather the entire clan at the docks. We have business do discus." "Yes, Master." Murdock clenched his teeth. "Don't call me that." Stick smiled. "Whatever you say, Mattie boy."

 _Three hours latter…:_ "You are all disbanded. You are no longer needed in New York or the rest of the world. Find a different line of work. Now get the hell out of my city." Stick looked at him and was about say something when he realized he had no choice but to follow direction, under Hand clan law. Stick looked at Matt and said "You will regret your actions today." Matt looked at him and asked the century old question. "Is that a threat?" Stick smirked, "No, a promise from a century old dick." Matt Murdock looked at Stick and pulled his mask off and walked up close. "Get… the hell…out…of…my…city." Stick scoffed in disgust and walked away. "You're as blind as you ever where, kid." Hell's Kitchen is now a place with one less enemy, one less flame to put out. Or at least, that's what Matt thought. It has become a Shadowland, a place with one light, but thousands dark corners. The Devil will always be there to protect it as judge and juror, just not an executioner. Murdock will leave that up to a higher authority than his. Murdock went back to his apartment, dropped his mask and costume back in its drawer, and walked out and went to his work. Foggy was sitting at his desk, typing on his 500 year old computer alongside Carron. Matt walked in and placed his walking stick on the wall. His heart was beating hard, at the thought of losing them. He loved Foggy like a brother, and Carron, well, that's a long story. He started into his office, when he heard something or someone on the fire escape. He heard the faint sound of metal on sheepskin, and Murdock new. He leaped into the room with Carron and Foggy, grabbed them and threw them into a corner right when the man jumped through the window and slashed at Murdock's head. Murdock turned and kicked the man threw the window, hearing him fall off the fire escape and to the ground below. He heard a crack and the sound of blood trickle out. Foggy and Carron screamed and looked at him as if he was no longer blind. Matt looked at them and said the same old thing he says every time. "I got lucky." Foggy looked at him and said something shocking. "You aren't as blind as you say." Foggy swore never to talk about his secret in front of Carron. That's going to have to be addressed, later of course. Matt turned and ran out. He jumped onto a fire escape and leapt to the roof. He got to his apartment and ran to the false wall. He ripped out his costume and donned the devil. He was a devil in disguise; he was never Matt Murdock, but always the Daredevil. He placed the helmet on his head and donned his armor. He jumped out the window and found his way back to the law firm. He jumped to the ground below, and followed the blood trail to a dumpster. He pulled the man out and punched him in the face, waking him up. "It's time to talk, you sick son of a bitch." The man laughed. "You know why I'm here. Stick told you we would come, and we have." Matt clenched. "We?" three Hand ninjas landed and drew their weapons. Matt turned to face them, and drew his escrima sticks. The Hand members flew forward, and Matt took them down, one strike at a time. He then saw the man trying to run, with his head clasped in his hands. Blood was seeping through his fingers. Matt flipped and kicked him right at the source of the blood. It squirted its vile liquid out onto Matt's boot. He heard the man scream, and Matt stepped onto his mouth, shutting him up. "Spread the word, any of you comes after my friends or family again, ill beat you to a pulp, and then leave you for the cops. Get out of my city." The Hand member nodded and left. The damage was done. Now it's time to do damage control. The Hand members he took down not seconds ago where on their feet. Murdock grabbed one and threw I'm against the wall, punching it and intimidating the fearless man. He ripped of the ninjas mask and threw him to the ground. "WHERES STICK?!" the ninja felt wetness form in his undergarments. Daredevil punched him in the face, loosening a tooth. "WHERE?!" the Hand ninja cracked just not with the answer Matt wanted to hear. "I DON'T KNOW! Just don't KILL me!" The Devil smirked. "Only if you scream."

 _Three months later…:_ the last of the Hand in Hell's Kitchen where at the docks, arming for an assault on Matt's life. Matt heard the sheaths being unloaded, and blades being sharpened. This is where this ends. He leapt from the building and landed on a Hand member. He flip kicked another into the pier. He heard blades start to slash, and he leapt between them. He caught a blade between his palms, and broke it. He then punched out the sick son of a bitch holding it. He turned and ducked, then kicked out the Hand members legs. Matt got up and smashed his foot down onto the members face, breaking everything in his face. He felt blood cover his suit, heard it trickle onto the pavement, and smelt it in the air. The Hand member will live. Just live in excruciating pain for the rest of his worthless life. Matt turned and kicked the weapons crate into the water, hearing it sink to the bottom of the pier. He then zip-cuffed the Hand members and called the Sergeant of the police force and had them arrested. That will take some time, so he asked the Hand members if they knew where Stick was. He finally broke them in more ways them one. "He's at the docks on the other side of town; he's trying to leave Hell's Kitchen before you get to him." He left the scene before he could be questioned on how the Hand ninjas where so beat up. He was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He had no need for questions. His line of work has its questions, but he has no need to answer them. That is what he leaves to better people. The people of Hell's Kitchen and New York City. His city. The world may be on fire, but there is about to be one less flame to put out.

Chapter Four: Demons Head…

Stick was packed and ready to leave. He pulled his bag up off the ground and threw it into the boat he was going to leave in. just then, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen landed in his boat, and spun kicked him onto the docks. He then jumped up and landed a nee right onto Sticks chest, breaking a few ribs. He heard Stick scream in agony, and then he got up and planted his hand on his former mentor's throat. He lifted him into the air, and was starting to choke him out when he saw someone he never would have expected. The Russian girl he saved from a mugger a few months back. She called him a villain. He was not going to become what he hates. He dropped stick and kneed him in the face, knocking him out. He zip cuffed him to a lamppost and called the Sergeant and said he had another special delivery. He then turned to the Russian woman and said, _"Only the guilty should fear the devil."_ And he said it in Russian, so there would be no mistaking his words. Then he vanished into the night.

On a roof top, overlooking the city, the Daredevil was looking upon his city, and for the first time; the fire of the world had died down. It was embers, and he was happier. Then the sirens sounded, and he smirked. Home sweet home. Then he jumped off of the roof, making a silhouette of a devil in the sky.


End file.
